


An Emerald Space Castle

by WemITodd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Lance are together, M/M, This is also like a few years after the wormhole, Voltronween, Voltronween 2016, Witches, Wtichcraft, but there's no focus on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WemITodd/pseuds/WemITodd
Summary: The planet they find is a garden but also something else. They can feel eyes on their shoulders, but no one is seen.





	

There were people gathered around in a circle, their heads hooded and bowed. They hummed quietly. There was a woman in the middle, her long gold hair draping over her shoulders. She was staring out into the sky, searching. She spoke and the room seemed to freeze. One of the circle's members stood and walked out of the room, followed by another only after the first had left. This repeated until the woman in the center was the only one left. She stared out into the field of flowers and smiled. 

* * *

Blue was the first to land, her paws digging softly into the dirt. Lance practically shot out of the cockpit and into the flowers. Red landed next to the other lion, followed closely by the others. Keith emerged from his lion, watching as Lance rolled around in the flowers. "You're 21, Lance," Keith stated. 

"I don't care!" Lance sang. He sat up with petals in his hair. "I haven't seen pretty flowers since Earth. I don't care if I'm 60, I'm rolling in the flowers."

"They could be poisonous," Pidge said as they stepped out of their lion. 

"They're not." Lance said. "I had Blue scan them," he stated and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Your technology is amazing," a voice said from behind them. They all spun around. Lance rolled himself up onto his feet and turned to the voice. There was a person before them, standing in the middle of the field. They wore a grey cloak lined in black symbols. Their face was shadowed under their hood, but there was a peak of gold hair from underneath. The person laughed softly, "There is no need to fear us, paladins of Voltron, we are peaceful."

"We?" Lance asked. 

"We are Druids, but not like the ones you've met," the druid placed their hands behind her back and said, "I am Ila, high priestess."

"I'm-"

"I know, Lance," she interrupted. Their was a short of hum from behind her and Ila turned her head slightly to listen. Ila reached up to her hood and pushed it down. She wasn't like Haggar. She stood tall and instead of blue her skin was a soft grey. Ila had eyes the color of ice and swirling marks on her cheeks in the same color. Her hair was long, reaching to her waist, and the color of wheat. Ila glanced over her shoulder again and smiled. "Your feast is ready. If you'll come with me." Ila turned and practically floated across the field. The paladins looked between themselves, and shrugged. Ila didn't seem so bad. 

Ila led them into the forest and when they were all beyond the boarder of the trees the air seemed to fill with the hum they had heard before. It wasn't sudden, not really, it just felt like the air was suddenly think and their was a pressure in their heads. Ila stopped before them and turned her head, towards the trees. She spoke softly, too softly for them to hear. Keith put his hand on his bayard. 

"There's no need for that, Keith," the priestess said, turning to the paladins. "My adviser is only telling of another visitor."

"Another visitor?" Lance asked. "Who?" 

"Haggar," she answered. "She has no idea where here is though, so she can't find your lions."

"Are you cloaking this place?" Pidge asked. 

Ila shook her head, "You can enter a cloak, but if you're to walk into our gates, you'd be transported to another detestation, that is, without permission to enter." Ila turned back and began walking again. "And you can only get permission for me."Ila turned sharply, onto a path that was made of green stones. "Because there are Druids like Haggar who have disgraced the magic they study, we had to hide. Away from such filth." The priestess' voice was sharp and full of disgust. No one asked her what happened, they didn't have to. Ila said, "When Haggar and I were young we had been friends but there was something always twisted about her. No matter how many times the priests told her to stop, she'd keep tainting herself and her magic. When Zarkon appeared and we felt her leave with her hoard of demons, we were not surprised."

"Why hadn't you stopped her?" Keith asked, his voice full of doubt. 

"We do not kill," Ila stated, her voice hard. "We hate, and cry, but we do not kill if it is not necessary. Taking another life is forbidden." 

"What made Haggar so bad, then? Did she kill someone?" Shiro asked. 

Ila shook her head. There was what looked like a castle before them, now. A large structure made of the same green stone of the path. Ila stopped before the doors and lifted her hand to the door. It shuffled open and they all entered a large foyer. 

"Before Haggar had even thought about taking another's life, she experimented with it, creating creatures so horrible and miserable that they died within hours of being created."

Another Druid floated out of a hallway and to Ila. They whispered to her and she nodded. "This way, gentlemen."

The druids led them down a long hallway. The castle, if that is even what you'f call it, was large and open. The only door seemed to be the one they had entered through, but there was a large wall that opened up into an enclosed garden where animals could be seen pouncing and hiding. The hallway they were going through was wide and vibrant. A bunny-like creature dashed passed them chased closely by another. There were paintings on the wall but almost none of them seemed important and some of them seemed to be the hanged drawing of a child. Ila stopped and looked up at one of them, then back to the paladins. "Art is a great teacher," she said, smiling, then continued after her friend. "We like to encourage our younglings, so they grow up to be strong and faithful." Ila followed the other druid into a room that was apparently the dining room. 

She screamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 4 DONE  
> I mean- this really was supposed to be a one-shot  
> Whoops.


End file.
